villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, rarely going by her title, is the source of all the conflict of the manga and anime series Naruto, and by far the biggest threat faced by the protagonists, (though she is not the final enemy, since Sasuke Uchiha and Toneri Otsutsuki, and later Momoshiki Otsutsuki were fought after her). She is the first being to ever wield chakra, who became an unfathomably powerful goddess in order to save the world from war, only to become a power-crazed tyrant. She turned herself into the demonic Ten-Tailed Beast, and was sealed away by her sons, but not before she could create Zetsu, who would later orchestrate the entire Ninja History to revive her. History Kaguya Ōtsutsuki belongs to a kind of human-like beings hailing from outer space and other dimensions. Where they came from and how they came to be is never explained, but they are somehow connected to God-Trees: gigantic trees linked to the life-force of their worlds, said to grow from all the blood spilled in conflicts. Little is known about her in the manga. She is said to be from "another world". Millennia before the start of the story, during an era of endless wars, when the Earth's God-Tree bore the Chakra Fruit that blooms from it once every thousand year, she ate it to become an immortal goddess of nigh-omnipotence. She used her power to forcefully pacify the entire world and was worshipped worldwide as the "Rabbit Goddess", though she eventually became a ruthless tyrant feared as the "Demon": trapping thousands of people in a dream-world known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and turning them into plant-monsters known as White Zetsus. It is later revealed that she was worried about the arrival of Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, two of her clansmen with powers and ambition rivalling her own, and made an army of White Zetsus in order to fight them. She eventually came to resent her sons for having inherited powers from her at birth, and fused with the God-Tree to become a gigantic, eldritch demon known as the Ten-Tailed Beast. The titan rampaged across the world, until it was defeated by Kaguya's sons Hagoromo and Hamura and sealed within Hagoromo’s body. The anime vastly expands Kaguya’s story, and puts a better light on her rise to power and subsequent downfall. She says herself that she comes from "high in the sky". One night, she came down from the stars in a glowing light, appearing in the world near the place where a meteor had crashed long before, with the God-Tree growing from its point of impact. She was immediately brought before Tenji, emperor of the Land of Ancestors in which she landed, to whom she introduced herself as the protector of the God-Tree, but hypnotized him to make him forget it. Tenji invited her to live in his palace, and had a girl named Aino bound to her service, who became her attendant and confident. Kaguya and Tenji, who shared a longing for peace, eventually became lovers, but their romance was cut short by a conflict with the aggressive nation of the Land of That, falsely claiming part of their territory as their own. Tenji tried to solve the matter diplomatically, and forbid attacks on the denizens of the Land of That, under threat of execution. An official from the Land of That, who lusted after Kaguya, sent a battalion to capture her, but she retaliated with her powers and ended up killing many of them. The official used it to ask for Kaguya's head, since she had broken Tenji's decree, and a heartbroken Tenji complied, to avoid war no matter the cost. Kaguya, weakened by pregnancy, and Aino fled from Tenji's archers, until Aino sacrificed herself to save her mistress. Horrified, Kaguya rushed to the God-Tree and consumed the Chakra Fruit. She immediately used her newfound divine power to entrap everyone in the world into the Infinite Tsukuyomi: an illusionary alternate world under her complete control. She bound thousands of the victims, Tenji included, to the God-Tree, to be transformed into White Zetsus, and released the rest of the population, with no memories of the incident. She then took the throne of the Land of Ancestors and ruled the entire world, using her divine powers to end all wars. Kaguya birthed twin sons called Hagoromo and Hamura, and ruled peacefully for many years. Alas, she got slowly corrupted by power and her rule grew increasingly despotic, sacrificing people to bind them to the God-Tree, causing it to drain the world’s energy and endanger it. Hagoromo and Hamura, who were kept in the dark, were told the truth by the Toad Sage Gamamaru. They pleaded with their mother to put an end to the tributes, but she evasively answered that she would keep going until "the others" (Momoshiki and Kinshiki) were dealt with, and refused to relent. Gamamaru later taught Hagoromo the Sage Arts, consisting in harnessing and using natural energy. But Kaguya confronted Hamura and learned of her sons' intention from his mind. She brainwashed Hamura to make him fight Hagoromo to the death, but Hagoromo was able to defeat him and to save him with Gamamaru's help. Enraged by their "betrayal", and determined to take back their powers, Kaguya fused with the God-Tree to transform into the nightmarish Ten-Tailed Beast. Hagoromo and Hamura fought the titan for months, during an apocalyptic battle that wrecked most of the world. They eventually managed to defeat it, saving the recent victims of the God-Tree. Hagoromo used the god-like powers he gained from being the Ten-Tails's jinchuriki (human host) to split the Ten-Tails' energy into nine Tailed Beasts, and he and Hamura created the moon to seal its husk. Hamura later departed to the moon and started his branch of the Ōtsutsuki clan to watch over it. Hagoromo walked the earth to mend the rampage, and taught the population Ninshu, the art to use chakra (life-energy) to perform supernatural feats, so as to develop durable harmony through understanding; becoming the mythical figure known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to both of them, Kaguya created a shadowy being known as Black Zetsu shortly before being sealed. Black Zetsu remained hidden and waited for an opportunity to revive its "mother". Hagoromo had two sons: Indra, who wielded incredible power and favoured might, and Asura, who wielded incredible energy and favoured love. While initially considering Indra his heir, Hagoromo came to favour Asura's philosophy of cooperation. Seeing an opportunity, Black Zetsu played on Indra's resentment and turned it into outright hatred, locking both brothers and their descendants into an endless conflict. He later twisted Hagoromo's teachings and corrupted Ninshu into Ninjutsu, the use of chakra powered feats to fight, restarting the endless wars even worse than before. He wanted to make one of Indra's descendants search for Hagoromo's power, in order to influence them into unsealing the Ten-Tails and free Kaguya, enabling her to restart her rule over the world. In the decades preceding the start of the story, he manipulated Madara Uchiha and his apprentice Tobi, posing as the former's creation and servant, to create Akatsuki and put the plot into motion. Appearance Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is a tall and slender woman with sharp features and aristocratic support, whose white skin, silvery hair, and two spots over her white, pupiless eyes, show her non-human origin. She wears red lipstick and has very long flowing hair, more than twice as long as she is tall and wide enough to cover her close surroundings. Upon eating the chakra fruit, she grew two brown horns resembling a rabbit's ears, hence her title, long, pointed black nails, and a third, red eye on her forehead, with concentric circles and nine tomoes around the pupil. Kaguya's entire character, design and speech pattern included, is based on noble women of Ancient Japan. This shows in her long, white gown with gold and purple trimmings, covering her entire body (in fact a kimono worn by princesses), and her eyebrows cut very thin and short. Personality Kaguya is notable among the villains of the series for being disturbingly devoid of humanity. Even Naruto, the primary protagonist, who could sympathize with most of his foes and differentiate the heroes they once were from the monsters they became, was unable to relate with her. Hagoromo’s ghost notes that she once was well-intentioned but became twisted, most likely due to consuming the Chakra Fruit. The anime develops her character and confirms that she used to be a kind soul before getting corrupted. In the beginning, she was particularly reserved: speaking only when she had to and almost never displaying her feelings. She spent her nights looking at the stars, lost in her thoughts. She knew that her destiny was linked to the God-Tree, and feared that her kinsmen would one day come to Earth to take her away. Although she defended herself when attacked and erased the witnesses' memories of it after that, she only used lethal force when she had no choice and warned her foes beforehand. She deeply desired harmony for the entire world and was very protective of her loved ones. Over time, she grew very close to her servant Aino and her lover Tenji, caring for the world and wanting to make it a place where her children could live safe and happy. Unfortunately, her growing worry of her kinsmen's arrival, worsened by her knowledge of Momoshiki's ambitions; the betrayal of her lover and children (though the latter was caused by her increasing evil), and her too huge power, gradually twisted her mind. Though she still cares in some way, as she states that she wants to preserve her treasured Earth; and she cried when reminded of her once beloved sons, (though she became furious immediately after and stated to hate them); she has become stern, cruel, remorseless, and uncaring. While she always was distant, Kaguya has become nearly emotionless, never fully losing control of herself, and conveying her feelings through expressions rather than words. Kaguya is poised, collected, impassive and cold, but extremely arrogant and conceited. She dismisses her foes as worthless weaklings, and does not even bother to acknowledge those too far beneath her. She is even more self-absorbed than Madara Uchiha himself, which is saying something. Her initial intent to gain divine powers to save humanity from itself gradually worsened into intense paranoia and megalomania, resulting in a God Complex. She regards herself as the only one fit to rule the world, dismisses humans as unworthy of freedom, wanting to turn them all into monsters slaves to better control them, and cannot stand the idea of anyone else wielding powers. In a way, she makes a chilling representation of both the overbearing mother who refuses to let her children leave the nest, and the tyrannical deity who wants absolute control over every aspect of their creation. Although she loved her sons, she never deigned to tell them about her goals and motivations, and immediately resorted to violence when they tried to reason with her, instead of listening to their pleas. Worse, she had them fight to the death without caring the slightest about the emotional turmoil it would cause them. However, she greatly trusts Black Zetsu, listening to his advice even when she does not like it; most likely because he is totally loyal... Kaguya is a no-nonsense woman. In stark contrast with the show-offy Madara, she goes straight for the kill and proves cautious when dealing with foes. She is also very perceptive and pretty smart, immediately noticing her sons' secret. The fourth data book states that she devised Black Zetsu's plan on the spot when she created him. However, her over-reliance on her powers and obsession with taking all chakra for herself prompt her to make careless mistakes. And like many powerful villains, keeping underestimating the foes who repeatedly proved a challenge, coupled with her paranoia, led to her final defeat. Even when defeated for good, she was thoroughly unable to fathom how it was possible. Powers and Abilities Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is far and away the mightiest among the many incredibly powerful characters of the story. Eating the Chakra Fruit made her virtually all-powerful. Even Hagoromo, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths touted as the most powerful man to ever live, states that her might was out of his and his brother’s league. While the abilities she passed on to her many descendants make them top-tier fighters, they are stated to be a far cry from her own. Original Powers Kaguya wielded great powers before becoming a deity. As an "alien", she can survive the vacuum of space, or travel between worlds in the form of a glowing light. She is able to instantly put people to sleep without touching them, to hypnotize people or to erase their memories, as well as being able to project waves of pure force of variable scale, in front of her or all around her, ranging from a small shock that harmlessly knocks people out, to a highly powerful blast able to repel a flurry of projectiles and tear many people apart. Divine Powers Kaguya's initial powers skyrocketed after becoming a goddess, with her now being able to erase the memories of the entire population, or to brainwash people and make them mindless slaves. She displays telepathy when speaking to the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki through his mind, but the full extent of it is not known. She also became able to read people's thoughts, memories and feeling by just looking in their eyes, and to fly at will. Moreover, flashbacks show her controlling the weather and causing tremendous thunderstorms wherever she wanted. The anime shows that Kaguya and her sons were able to cure ailments and heal injuries with a touch, to the extent of recreating destroyed organs. Even worse, Kaguya is fully immortal, and can regenerate any wound, even re-growing a severed arm. Sealing her is the only way to defeat her. She now masters Yin (the spiritual energy basis of illusions) and Yang (the physical energy basis of vitality), and is able to combine them to warp reality and rewrite the world, by projecting what she imagines and making it real. She created Black Zetsu this way, by materializing her will into a living being with powers of its own. Hagoromo called this power the Creation of All Things. His sons used a lesser variation to transform things and turn inanimate objects into living beings, and some of Indra's descendants could use a derivation to alter their own fate. As the progenitor of chakra, Kaguya can absorb all techniques, and masters every elemental transformation (the ability to turn one’s chakra into fire, wind, lightning, earth or water). She might even wield every power in the series in a latent state: from the basics (to infuse things with chakra, to walk on walls and water, to shape-shift, to clone oneself), to the advanced (seals, summons or the unique hereditary powers, like combining basic elements into mightier ones: wood, steel, sand, crystal, blood, ice, typhoons, thunderstorms, steam, acid, smoke, lava, heat, explosions, magnetic force, shadows, and others). Some of her powers are derived from the advanced elements. However, she never uses them and likely does not know how, as they were developed after she was sealed. That said, many techniques used in the story are lesser variation of her powers. Hagoromo states that his students had to discover how to perform feats he could do with no effort, so one can guess that it is the same for her. Body Control and Physical Prowesses Kaguya is extremely fast, being able to step large distances in milliseconds, too quickly for the protagonists to see her move, despite being immensely skilled and fast themselves. She also attacks very quickly, being able to catch them before they can react more than once. She has very good reflexes and knows her way around hand-to-hand fights, as she can block a barrage of blows, though martial arts are not her forte. Moreover, Kaguya has complete control over her body, as seen when she uses her hair and bones as weapons in battle. She can move her extremely long hair like limbs, making them flow all around her with a very large range. She is seen using them to seize her foes several times, forming a tentacle-shaped lock to constrict the protagonist, or using them to swat people and physical attacks away. One of her attack is called Rabbit Hair Needle: she unleashes a rapid-fire onslaught of hair-needles, sharp and strong enough to pierce immensely powerful defences. It covers a very wide area and can pierce tiny targets with pinpoint precision, and since Kaguya can regrow her hair, she can unleash continuous waves of needles. But Kaguya's deadliest power is her control of her bones. She can make them harder than steel, make them protrude from her body for offence and defence, and fire them as projectiles; among other. She will instantly regrow the bones she lost, and is able to grow additional bones. Kaguya uses it to grow horn-like bones from her back and spear-like bones from her palms, which she can fire at high speed. She can also uses her bone-spears to strike at close range. This power is called Murderous Ash Bone, for everyone and everything she strikes with it crumbles into dust from the point of impact, beyond saving even for the mightiest healers. It is not shown whether a superficial graze or slashing wound would be lethal though, but it is likely. (In the video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, she uses one or two bone-spears as her close-range weapon, delivering strikes in fencing style, normal slashes or a flurry of stabs; and claw-like bones from her arm to block attacks and counter. She can fire waves of three to seven bone-spears, wide flurries at high speed, either one or several in different directions, but none of those attacks are one-hit-kill.) This power was passed down to her distant descendants of the Kaguya Clan, who would name it the Macabre Bone Pulse. While this power is weaker, and not instantly lethal, they are much more versatile in its use. Chakra Control Kaguya wields unparalleled levels of incredibly strong chakra. She has complete control over chakra, being able to sense things and people’s chakra even when she cannot see them, and to release continuous waves of white chakra that can overwhelm even someone of her children’s level. She can also fire several huge blasts of chakra or tremendous onslaughts of pure force. She can paralyse anyone at contact and suppress their power, which only a surge of chakra of comparable might can break. She can absorb chakra at contact, and nullify all Ninjutsu. Also, she can project her chakra and shape it as she pleases, which is the basis of one of her divine attacks, the Eighty God Vacuum Fists: She conjures many gigantic arms of pure chakra that unleash a flurry of tremendous punches, powerful enough to destroy the mightiest chakra constructs like nothing, causing violent shockwaves of pressure at contact. In the video game, she can unleash two waves on different sides at once, and deliver a final punch after the barrage. Truth-Seeking Spheres Orbs of black chakra of variable size, described as a mix of the five elements and natural energy. They obliterate anything at contact, cancel normal techniques and overcome regenerative powers, and can be reshaped following their wielder's wishes. Kaguya is never seen using normal spheres, but her mightiest attack by far is the Expansive Truth-Seeking Sphere: a planetoid-sized one, combining all basic elements and mightier ones like Wood, Yin and Yang and natural energy. With it, she can annihilate an entire dimension, some translation speak of a universe, and recreate a new one. In the video game, she can conjure countless tower-sized spikes from it to fill the entire sky over thousands of miles, grow more spikes or arms of black chakra from them, or fuse them in gigantic spikes. Her ultimate attack, "Final Truth-Seeking Sphere" creates an Expansive Truth-Seeking Sphere and detonates it in an apocalyptic blast. Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan (All-Seeing White Eye) in her regular eyes, which enables her to see at 360° around her, to see far away, to see through solid matter, to follow even highly fast movements, to see the flow of chakra within anything and anyone with perfect accuracy, to sense people through their chakra, to see through illusions, and to distinguish basic clones from their originals. Her descendants wielding this power have a small blind spot at the base of the neck, but whether she has it or not remains unclear. With it, she was able to watch over the entire world and beyond. The Byakugan enables its wielders to strike with perfect accuracy, and to see the pressure points that regulate the flow of chakra. With it, they can send their chakra inside their foes' body to cause internal damage, or strike the pressure points to disable their powers. Kaguya uses it to make her Rabbit Hair Needles strike pressure points. Hamura and some of his descendants awoke the Tenseigan (Eye of Rebirth), the superior stage of the Byakugan. The Tenseigan grants control of gravity, Truth-Seeking Spheres and a cloak of green chakra that increases their might. Kaguya herself was never seen using this power, and although she likely wields it in a latent state, she might not have awoken it. Rinne-Sharingan Kaguya's third eye is the origin of the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye) and its lesser form, the Sharingan (Eye of the Copy-Wheel). Like the Byakugan, it enables to see can thousands of miles across, likely expanding eyesight all over the globe. It is stated to grant her the powers of the Sharingan, and she does know about its highest abilities though she never uses them. It is not said whether it also grants the powers of the Rinnegan, though considering she passed both powers to her son Hagoromo, this is quite likely. This is also the source of her major dimensional powers. Sharingan The hereditary power of the Uchiha clan, descendants of Indra Ōtsutsuki, which enables them to physically see the flow of chakra and discover traps, illusions or hypnosis; to read through movements to predict their outcome, so as to avoid attacks; to copy any technique (save from special powers) seen by the wielder even once; and to trap people in illusions to control their actions, or even control the Tailed Beast themselves. The Sharingan can evolve into the Mangekyo (Kaleidoscope) Sharingan and gain fearsome powers, which the wielder can cast with a delay or implant into someone else's eye. The most prominent powers being Amaterasu, a power named after the Shinto Goddess of the Sun, which generates a black fire that can consume almost anything and can be manipulted and shaped at will; Susanoo, a power named after the Shinto God of Storms which conjures a multi-armed being of pure chakra around the wielders, which forms a near-impenetrable protection and wields variable energy weapons, whose ultimate form is a skyscraper-sized warrior with armed wings and untold destructive power; and finally Tsukuyomi, a power named after the Shinto God of the Moon, which traps its victims into an extremely realistic illusion. Infinite Tsukuyomi: And advanced form of Tsukuyomi, and the only Sharingan power Kaguya displayed, only available to wielders of the Rinne Sharingan. By using a moon to project their power, the wielder can hypnotize everyone on Earth caught in its light, and send their spirits in an illusonary world in which everyone lives the happiest possible life. Should the caster enter the dream-world, they would wield absolute control over it, being able to shape everything as they pleases and to drag there the spirits of people who died, effectively resurrecting them. All victims of this spell can then be bound into the God-Tree, and absorbed within it. Rinnegan The Rinnegan grants many god-like abilities. Wielders of the Rinnegan below Hagoromo’s level displayed powers named after the different possible reincarnations in Buddhist religion, though few were able to use them all. (The abilities to control gravity, summon creatures, transform the wielder's body into devastating mechanical weapons, to read minds and rip souls, to absorb chakra, and to kill and revive people.) The mightiest wielders of the Rinnegan displayed many other powers, which put even the previous ones to shame, being able to open gateways to dimensions, conjure skyscrapper-sized meteors or undetectable ghostly doubles of the wielders, among others. Such abilities varied from user to user, and it is doubtful that one could wield them all. Control of the God-Tree Kaguya has a bond with the God-Tree, which she can control. She mostly uses it to perform the spell called Divine Genesis World of Trees, which controls the building-sized roots of the God-Tree, expands them everywhere in the world and make them erupt from the ground. She used it to encase the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and her sacrifices in a vegetal cocoon hanging from the roots, which regenerates when attacked. She then can draw power and chakra from the victims, who can only be saved by cancelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The victims are turned into White Zetsus, white plant-like humanoids blindly devoted to whoever controls the God-Tree. Amenominaka With little doubt Kaguya’s most powerful and versatile ability, named after Amenominakanushi: the first-born Shinto God, the very heart of the universe. It grants her access to several dimensions she created. It is implied that she can create a whole new dimension on the spot. Kaguya can instantly teleport herself to one of them, bringing anyone and anything she wants along with her; removing them from the real world, with no hope of escaping. Even Hagoromo could not summon back people from them on his own. Six distinct dimensions are seen. She has god-like control over them, being able to manipulate, alter or rewrite everything in them at will. She demonstrated it when she had the entire landscape animate and distort itself to attack her foes. She is also able to create and control the dimension's main aspect, as seen when she encases her foes in ice in her glacier dimension. *The first dimension to appear in the story is a a giant volcano in the middle of an endless lava field, with the sky permanently obscured by black clouds, and a lavish palace near the top of the volcano. The volcano is full of immense caverns with huge rock stalactites, and very little ground to move. The lava, its toxic fumes and extreme heat makes it a highly dangerous place for people who cannot fly, though the video game adds more ground to fight on. In it, she might be able to create and control lava like the ninjas with such special powers. In the game, Kaguya can conjure lava from the ground, before her or in all directions at close-range, and as a huge splash all around her or right under her foes’ feet. *The second dimension to appear in the story is a chain of snowy mountains, chasms and icy cliffs, under a cloudy sky. There is a large and lavish palace atop a high cliff-wall. The very low temperature, snow and uneven landscape make it hard to travel through and there can be violent snowstorms. In the video game, Kaguya can make icicles erupt from the ground, either one, a few of them, a wave running along the ground in front of her, or many right under her foes' feet. She can also fly high and hurl three humongous icicles towards her ground-bound foes. *The third dimension is a never-ending sandy desert with scorching climate and little to no clouds. In the video game, she can conjure up to three sand tornados of variable size, or a wave of sand along the ground before her. *The fourth dimension is a tundra of very uneven landscape, filled with hills, cliffs and tablelands. This is Kaguya's main dimension, serving as the link between the other five and the real world, enabling her to draw power and chakra from the God-Tree and the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi even there. *The fifth dimension and the only one never entered during the story is a sea of highly corrosive acid, with no landscape and no other feature, deadly for anyone who cannot fly. *The sixth dimension is a rocky field with the ground covered in grey pyramidal rocks, in which the gravity is so strong that no-one, not even Kaguya herself, can move normally. She can apparently concentrate the gravity on specific targets, and might be able to alter the gravity further. Yomotsu Hirasaka A power named after the gliding pathway that leads the souls of the departed towards the Underworld in Shinto Mythology, which is stated to be the basis of all the powers controlling space and dimensions. With it, Kaguya can open rifts in the very fabric of space, which links two different places, or even two of her dimensions. She can open rifts of any size for as long as she pleases. She once created one large enough to make an entire moon visible in the sky to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, long before the Earth's Moon was created to seal her. She can use it to teleport herself, anyone and anything she wants everywhere; or to banish her foes into one of her dimensions. She opens and closes her rifts extremely quickly, so avoiding getting caught is pretty hard. And trying to pry them open is useless. She can use it to warp her attacks and strike from any side and distance she wants, making them unpredictable, extremely hard to dodge, and deadly in combined attacks from all sides. She can take her foes by surprise by disappearing and reappearing behind them at any time; or escape to another dimension while making a small rift for her to watch through, to keep track of her foes and keep attacking them. With such a power, she could easily turn her enemies' attacks against them, or send an attack that her enemy has just dodged through a rift to strike again, dodging and counterattacking in the same move. One can even imagine how nightmarish it would be if she were to unleash a flurry of attacks, and continuously harass her enemies by sending them over and over through multiple rifts around them. In the video game, Kaguya can open rifts towards her other dimensions to attack. She can opens rifts to her acid dimension that splash waves of acid before her, or splash acid upwards right under her foes' feet. She can also open many small rifts to both her volcano and glacier dimensions, to conjure a powerful onslaught of lava and ice spears in two different directions; or an even bigger, continuous onslaught of lava, ice, stone, acid and grey rock spears from all her dimensions towards three different directions at once. Major Weaknesses While Kaguya is obscenely overpowered, she is fortunately not invincible; enabling both her sons and centuries later the protagonists to seal her. The first thing that prevented her from annihilating all opposition in five seconds flat was her staunch obsession with taking their chakra for herself, meaning that she spent most of the battle trying to capture them instead of going all-out from the start. Also, all of her victors were of demi-god status when fighting her, mighty enough to hold their own, especially when attacking in concert. But the biggest factor to her defeat was that despite her nigh-unlimited power, Kaguya lacked the skill to use it effectively and was much less trained in direct fights and martial strategy than the protagonists, who are all highly adept in both fields. The weaker protagonists were able to defeat her through perfect mastery of their techniques, multi-layered plans and careful teamwork. All in all, the battle against her is arguably the finest example of the story's major theme: the superiority of skill, training and teamwork over sheer might, which can only lead one so far without full control of it. Not to say that Kaguya is completely devoid of skill, much to the contrary. As was explained before, she is no stranger to battles and tactics, as she makes surprise attacks, sometimes combined with direct ones to overwhelm her foes, takes precautions, and seeks to disable threats before dealing the finishing blow. It is just that she knows nothing of the advanced fighting styles developed after her sealing, is too straightforward, lacks in long-term strategy and improvisation. As such, the protagonists were able to surprize and outsmart her several times. Kaguya is clearly not used to foes whom she cannot cower immediately, and does not know how to save her strength. She spent the battle against her unleashing increasingly deadlier attacks; while the protagonists were able to analyse her moves and to devise counters. And while she did overwhelm them many times, they were able to react, to adapt their strategy and to lure her into traps, which eventually got the better of her. The Ten-Tailed Beast The Ten-Tailed Beast is Kaguya's alternate form, created when she fused with the God-Tree. It must be noted that while Kaguya is based on the "God is Evil" trope, the Ten-Tails is more of a Satan-like figure, tying both archetypes in the same character. While it usually looks like a mountain-dwarfing abomination of ever-changing aspect, with a Rinne-Sharingan eyes, ten tentacle-like tails, and a bulb-like protrusion on its back, when Kaguya transforms into the Ten-Tails during the final batte, she looks much different. It has the aspect of a demonic white rabbit as huge as its previous forms if not more, floating in the air. It sports white eyes, jagged fangs, a Rinne-Sharingan eye on the forehead, large, clawed front paws, and a gigantic, moon-like sphere on its back, from which protrude the heads of the Tailed Beasts trapped within it. It has no tail but can sprout ten hand-like tentacles (or even more). Contrary to the Tailed Beasts born from it, it is not talkative and first appears to be feral and mindless, given that it was born from a tree; though it is later revealed to have Kaguya's personality, albeit tampered down and unable to properly express herself. It is clearly sentient and able to think, but it acts erratically, lashing out violently at what Kaguya hates and rushing at what she desires. When Tobi became its host, it tried to overwhelm him and very nearly shattered his mind to gain control, but it later let itself be assimilated by Madara, whom Kaguya deemed a more suitable host. The Ten-Tails is terrifyingly powerful, although given than Kaguya's aura is described as much more intense than its own (already stated to be immeasurable), it can be guessed than its power is relatively inferior. It does not have the same abilities and its powers are essentially based on pure might, making it somewhat weaker but much more destructive. Kaguya's Rabbit Demon form mostly attacks by sprouting its tentacle-like tails and grabbing her foes with it. The tentacles are extremely fast and hard to dodge and absorb anything they grab within seconds. In the video game, the Rabbit Demon also attacks with chakra-infused claw strikes; Tailed Beast Bombs and a huge, golden beam from its mouth; waves of five, huge homing spikes from its tails; long lasting purple beams or waves of eight homing golden beams from the Tailed Beasts' heads. It can also use Yomotsu Hirasaka to warp its tails through rifts in space and attack from all sides. Role in the Story Setting Kaguya only appears during the very end of the story, just as the protagonists are about to defeat Madara Uchiha. Nothing is known about her until a short while before her resurrection. Although the Sage of the Six Path's legend is mentioned when Nagato's identity is revealed, it is just said that he was the only wielder of the Rinnegan known in history and the founder of the Ninja World, believed by most to be a mere legend. Akatsuki has gathered the first seven Tailed Beasts but failed to capture the last two. Gyuki, the Eight-Tailed Demon Ox being sealed within Killer Bee, a ninja from Kumogakure (the Village Hidden in the Clouds), and Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox being sealed within the primary protagonist Naruto Uzumaki, a teenage ninja from Konohagakure (the Village Hidden in the Leaves), the main setting of the story. Tobi, posing as Madara Uchiha, barges into the Council of the Five Kage (the leaders of the five most powerful Ninja Villages), and reveals the story of the Ten-Tailed Beast. He explains that he plans to become the Ten-Tails’s jinchuriki to unleash the Infinite Tsukuyomi and rewrite all of creation following his designs. He demands to be handed the jinchurikis of the last Tailed Beasts, and when the Kage refuse, he declares the Fourth Great Ninja War, opposing his armies of White Zetsus and the coalition of all the Ninja Villages. The Fourth Great Ninja War During the Climax of the War, as Tobi is battling Naruto, Killer Bee, Naruto's master Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy, another master ninja, he manages to resurrect the Ten-Tailed Beast without having captured the last two jinchurikis, having gained a portion of the last two Tailed Beasts' chakra. He and Madara link themselves to the abomination to take control of it, but the protagonists are joined by every ninja of the coalition and eventually by Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's teammate turned rival. They cooperate to seal the Ten-Tails and attack the villains, but the titan evolves to its second form and breaks free. Tobi uses the Ten-Tails to devastate the world and to lay waste into the allied forces, but the Coalition holds its own. In the ensuing struggle, the Ten-Tails breaks free and unleashes disasters and hordes of clones, but Tobi one-ups Madara and seals the titan within himself, before reviving the God-Tree. After a gruelling battle, Naruto, backed-up by all his allies manage to defeat Tobi, who finally has a change of heart and decides to atone for his sins, reclaiming his discarded original name Obito Uchiha. Unfortunately, Black Zetsu appears to take control of him and Madara takes his place as the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki, grievously wounding Naruto and Sasuke in the process. .Fortunately, Naruto and Sasuke are saved by their allies, and Hagoromo's ghost manifest himself, telling them Kaguya's story before granting them his power. With their newfound powers, Naruto and Sasuke are able to submit Madara to a throughout and well-deserved beatdown, forcing him to flee. While they are not able to prevent Madara from casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, they are able to protect themselves with Sasuke's Susanoo. Then, an ominous voice advises him to absorb it, and he complies. As he does so, an image of Kaguya smiling evilly appears in the sky, satisfied that his actions furthered her goal. (The voice he heard was in fact Kaguya speaking to him through the Ten-Tails within him.) Madara is suddenly stabbed in the back by Black Zetsu, who reveals his true origins and allegiances, gloating that he led him in the right direction in order to resurrect his "mother". Madara is painfully assimilated, serving as the Rabbit Goddess' vessel. Horrified, Naruto, Sasuke, their last teammate Sakura Haruno and their master Kakashi can only watch as Kaguya reappears, ready to claim the world as her own and to turn the entire population into White Zetsus. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Kaguya notices that Naruto and Sasuke are her grandsons' reincarnations, who got their powers from Hagoromo, with a single glance of her Byakugan eyes. She starts flying and teleports the protagonists into her volcano dimension, making them fall into the lava. Sasuke summons the giant eagle Garuda to escape and saves Naruto, while Kakashi grabs Sakura and uses a ninja scroll as a rope to avoid falling, before pinning the unconscious Obito to the wall with a kunai (ninja dagger). Sasuke states that only he and Naruto have a hope of defeating the Rabbit Goddess, implying that he is fully willing to let the others die if needed, but Naruto disagrees. Unimpressed, Kaguya fires thousands of Rabbit Hair Needles that bypass Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo and strikes Garuda's pressure points, preventing him from flying, while Kakashi's rope gets burned by the heat. Fortunately, Naruto can fly, and he saves everyone with Kurama's chakra arms. Kaguya states that chakra belongs to her alone and rushes towards them, delivering a flurry of punches from her Eighty God Vacuum Fists chakra arms, which Naruto can barely block with his own, causing tremendous shockwaves. Sasuke attacks her from above with his full-powered Susanoo, but she sees him coming and destroys Susanoo with her chakra fists, sending him plummeting into the lava. Naruto catches him at the last second and turn one of his Truth-Seeking Spheres into a floating platform for him, but Kaguya warps behind them through a Yomotsu Hirasaka space rift and seize their faces, forcing them to turn around towards her. She paralyses them and starts draining their chakra. Since they remind her of her sons, she starts crying before furiously stating that she hates them. Black Zetsu engulfs them and starts draining their chakra as well. Since they know Kaguya's name, he deduces that they met Hagoromo's ghost, and wield the Yin and Yang power that can seal her again if they were to touch her at the same time. He then explains how the Rabbit Goddess was sealed by her sons, and how he spend centuries manipulating everyone to set her free, sending images of the events into their minds. (In the anime, he tells them Kaguya's entire life, which is depicted in flashbacks.) Incensed, Naruto breaks free of the paralysis and rips Black Zetsu off them, stating that a mother should rejoice for the independence of her children. But Black Zetsu scoffs at his insults and returns into Kaguya's left sleeve. Meanwhile, a clone of Naruto is speaking with Kakashi and Sakura, and decides to revive Obito, for him to help them. Sasuke attacks Kaguya with Amaterasu, but she effortlessly withstands and dispels the black fire, and Naruto distracts her by shape-shifting a group of clones into gorgeous, naked young men. Surprized by such a goofy technique, Kaguya drops her guard for a second, enabling Naruto to land a punch. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to teleport them near her and they get very close to sealing her, but she teleports everyone to her glacier dimension, before instantly sealing them and herself in a giant block of ice. Kaguya warps outside the block and rushes to absorb her foes' chakra, but Sasuke uses Amaterasu to melt the ice and drive her away. At Black Zetsu's suggestion, she uses her space rifts to grab Sasuke and warp him into her desert dimension. Naruto manages to escape a second rift and flies away, but she warps herself away and makes the entire glacier attack him. Overwhelmed, he makes it look like that she trapped him between giant stalagmites to lure her out. Meanwhile, Naruto's clone reanimates Obito and tells him everything. As Kaguya reappears, Obito notices her space rift and deduces that Sasuke has been sent to another dimension. Kaguya notices them but pays them no mind, lunging at Naruto to end the fight. Using the power of Kokuo, the Five-Tailed Horse, Naruto creates hundreds of clones, but she disperses them with her chakra arms, before warping out of the glacier dimension. However, Naruto was counting on it and is able to follow her into the rift towards her tundra dimension. Impressed, Black Zetsu suggest that Naruto must be killed, to which Kaguya eventually (though reluctantly) agrees. She warps a Murderous Ash Bone through a space rift to strike him from behind, and he dodges it, but it leaves him open for a frontal shot, and he crumbles into dust. Fortunately, the Naruto who was "killed" was a clone sent for recognition, and when they return into the glacier dimension, they find the army of clones waiting for them. In fact, Naruto, Obito and Sakura planned the entire thing as a diversion, so that Obito could synchronize his dimensional power with Kaguya's space rifts to enter the tundra dimension with Sakura. There, they warp to Obito's Kamui dimension, with Kaguya and Black Zetsu sensing them but mistaking them for vanishing clones due to their disappearance. They return to the tundra dimension after Kaguya and Naruto depart, and combine their powers to open gateways between Kaguya's other dimensions in search for Sasuke. After narrowly avoiding death when mistakenly opening a gateway towards the acid dimension, they manage to rescue Sasuke. As Kaguya is effortlessly laying waste in Naruto’s clone army with waves of pure force, giant chakra arms and Murderous Ash Bones, Obito, Sakura and Sasuke return to the glacier dimension. As Naruto is distracted by their arrival, Kaguya seizes him with her hair and stabs him with a Murderous Ash Bone palm-spear. However, this was another clone, to whom Naruto gave his Truth-Seeking Spheres to make it look like the real one and use it as a bait. Irked, Kaguya teleports them all in her gravity dimension where they cannot move, and fires two Murderous Ash Bones to kill both Naruto and Sasuke at once. Incensed, Kaguya teleports them all in her gravity dimension where they cannot move, and fires two Murderous Ash Bones to kill both Naruto and Sasuke at once. Kakashi and Obito manage to shield them, but Obito uses his powers to save Kakashi and gets willingly struck to atone for his crimes. As he slowly crumbles into dust, indifferent to Black Zetsu's taunts, he thanks Naruto for redeeming him and encourages him to fulfil his dream of becoming Hokage. Before passing on, Obito uses Kamui to somehow contact Kakashi's spirit and grants him his Sharingan eyes, so that he could use them at full power. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to teleport next to Kaguya, but she teleports everyone to her tundra dimension and flies away. He uses his fully-powered Susanoo to fly after her, but she evades him. Infuriated by Black Zetsu's taunts, Naruto uses his instant move to strike Kaguya and sever her left arm, with Black Zetsu still attached to it. He then shapes Truth-Seeking Spheres into spears to pin him into the ground. Kaguya battles Sasuke's Susanoo with blasts of chakra and gains the upper hand, but Naruto uses the opening to fire nine Rasenshurikens (his mightiest technique) infused with the Tailed Beasts' powers. The resulting wounds disturb the Rabbit Goddess' chakra, causing her to turn into a rabbit-shaped Ten-Tailed Beast. The demon sprouts ten claw-like tentacles to attack them and very nearly absorbs Sakura, but she is saved by Kakashi, who used Obito's Mangekyo Sharingans to conjure his own fully-powered Susanoo. Kakashi warps his Susanoo's giant shurikens through the Kamui dimension to sever the Ten-Tails arms, but it creates even more of them. Kaguya then draws power from the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi to turn back to normal, and prepares to destroy the entire dimension with an Expansive Truth-Seeking Sphere. Fortunately, Kakashi devises a strategy to stop her for good, calling it their team's last mission. Naruto and Sasuke rush towards Kaguya, while Kakashi covers them with his Susanoo, but Kaguya fires many Murderous Ash Bones at high speed towards him, which he only escapes by using Obito's Kamui to make them pass through him. He immediately uses the opening to strike her at full might, sending her plummeting to the ground. As Naruto and Sasuke rush to her from either side, she fires Murderous Ash Bones at Naruto, while Black Zetsu (using her powers through her severed left arm) warps another one at Sasuke through a space rift. However, these were but shape-shifted clones of Naruto. She attacks the real ones, but Kakashi warps her bones away and they rush at her. As a panicking Kaguya flies upwards to escape, Sakura was waiting to ambush her and jumps from Kakashi's Susanoo. Sakura punches her hard enough to break her horn, sending her right into her comrades sealing touch, while their beaming teacher expresses his pride at his students. Naruto's and Sasuke's Chibaku Tensei spell attracts tons of rocks from the ground, forming a gigantic sphere of debris around her to seal her again. Final Defeat The defeated goddess expresses her astonishment at being bested again by "scattered chakra". Kaguya turns back into the Ten-Tailed Beast, but the nine Tailed Beasts break free from her and escape the sealing, reducing her to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Black Zetsu can only watch in dismay, hoping that the protagonists might forget him, so as to escape and start a new plan to free her again. No such luck, Naruto would have none of that. He hurls him into the sphere of rocks to be sealed with her for eternity, calling him "a brat unable to leave his mommy's side". The sphere soon turns into a moon and flies into space. Since Kaguya and Black Zetsu were sealed within another dimension that only Kaguya can access, there is no way they could be freed again, cleansing the Ninja World from their blight once and for all. Then, Hagoromo's ghost is able to summon the protagonists and the Tailed Beasts back into our world, by drawing power from the ghosts of all the departed Kage. Gallery Kaguya_Face.jpg Kaguya_infobox_2a.jpg Kaguya.jpg Kaguya3.jpg|Kaguya's ocular powers. Kaguya's_tears.jpg|Kaguya's tears for her long-dead sons. kaguya_beast-form.jpg|Kaguya's Beast Form. Kaguya ten tails.jpg|Kaguya reverts to her Ten-Tailed Beast form. demonic_statue.jpg|Kaguya reverts to her Demonic Statue form as the nine Tailed Beasts are stripped from her. Kaguya534534.jpg|Kaguya anime opening tumblr_nm6kqopgsL1ttjzvqo1_500.jpg Kaguya Headshot.jpg Kaguya Otsutsuki.jpg Kaguya Rabbit_Hair_Needle.jpg Trivia *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is based on the Japanese folk-tale "The Tale of Princess Kaguya" or "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter", which is about a young girl found as a baby in a stalk of bamboo by an old bamboo cutter, who grows into a beautiful woman who starts crying whenever she looks at the Moon. She is courted by many nobles, including the Emperor himself, but she refuses their advances. She is eventually revealed to have come from the Moon and has to return to her people. (In some version she was exiled on Earth as a punishment, in others, she was sent there to be kept away from a gruelling war.) She leaves a letter and a sample of the Elixir of Life as a farewell gift, but the grieving Emperor refuses to drink it, seeing no point in living forever without her. After she departs, the Emperor sends his men to the mountain closest to the Heavens to burn it, in hope that his last message would reach her. This mountain would later be named the Fuji Yama (Mountain of Immortality, or following different readings of the Japanese kanjis, Mountain Full of Warriors, referring to the Emperor's men.) **Like her namesake, Kaguya comes from outer space and is closely linked to the moon. In the anime, she even arrives in a bamboo field, spends most of her nights looking at the sky, and eventually gets involved with an Emperor. However, she never returns to the Moon (unless you count her final sealing), and she reciprocates the Emperor's feelings, before their relationship is ruined by war. *Kaguya is also based on the East Asian legend of the White Rabbit of the Moon, according to which a rabbit can be seen in the markings of the Moon, brewing the Elixir of Life for the Moon Goddess. According to the Buddhist legends, a rabbit once threw itself in a fire to serve as a meal for the Heavenly Lord Sakra; who honoured such a noble sacrifice by drawing the rabbit's likeness on the Moon. **Kaguya's title, the Rabbit Goddess, refers to these legends. Also, her horns somehow look like a rabbit's ears and her unstable Ten-Tails form looks like a rabbit, with the huge sphere on its back from which protrudes its tails and the Tailed Beasts' heads somehow figures the Moon. *The God-Tree that gave her godhood is linked to World-Tree of many legends across the world; including Northern European, Central European, Turkish, Central Asian and Chinese Mythologies. It sports the entire worlds on its branches and links the Heavens, the Earth and the Underworld. It is also linked with similar Western legends about the Tree of Life and the Three of Knowledge. *Kaguya defying the taboo and eating the fruit of a divine tree is also linked to the Christian Myths of Adam and Eve, in which the first woman is tempted by a serpent to eat the fruit of the divine Tree of Knowledge About Good and Evil, causing God's wrath and cursing humanity until the end of times. *Kaguya's character and motivations are rather similar to the Shinto Goddess of the Underworld Izanami. The eternal bliss of the Infinite Tsukuyomi being somehow similar to the Afterlife, and the White Zetsu Army being somehow similar to Izanami’s servants of the Dark World. *There is an ongoing debate raging among fans, about whether Momoshiki and Kinshiki would have really been able to overthrow Kaguya. Indeed, the narration repeatedly refers to them as an “even greater threat than Kaguya herself”. The anime on the other hand, seems to imply that Kaguya was paranoid and could not stand the very prospect of people coming after her power. **Judging from the facts, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito had to give everything they got to hold their own against Kaguya, and they could only seal her again. Meanwhile, Momoshiki did not stand a chance against Naruto and Sasuke until he absorbed Kinshiki, and was eventually destroyed. Yet, the protagonists were much more powerful when they fought Momoshiki than when they fought Kaguya. **It is more or less admitted that while Momoshiki and Kinshiki are much more skilled fighters than Kaguya, they are not fully immortal and do not have her level of power. Should they have reached godhood like she did, they would doubtless have become much more powerful than her. Also, Momoshiki with Kinshiki power is estimated roughly on par with Kaguya or slightly lower but still posing a threat to her. * Kaguya is the ancestor to just about every character with above-average abilities: ** She's the mother of Hagoromo, Hamura and Zetsu. ** She's the grandmother of Asura, Indra and any children Hamura may have had. ** The Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga and Kaguya clans are all confirmed as being her descendants. ** Kinkaku and Ginkaku might also be her descendants, due to Kinkaku and Ginkaku's ability to assimilate tailed beast chakra. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villainesses Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deities Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Villain